papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
YP MOVIE/Part 2
camera shows a reporter on Rotolysia talking into a camera. Reporter: Today... A historic day for the people of Rotolysia and the rest of the galaxy... The trial of a secret organization of villains accused of crimes against the galaxy... The allegations include hundreds of charges including... Well, a lot... Penalties include life in prison, as all members of the organization are immortal, as has been tested... camera man turns to four police cars, arriving at the scene now. Reporter: And here they are... of the first car, two Rotolysian policemen escort Lotin and Viper into the courtroom. Another three policemen stand in front so the reporter cannot approach. Ra'ol Set and Lucifer get out of the next car, Blitz and Arthur out of the third, and Chemestris out of the fourth. They all walk into the courtroom as the policemen block them. Policemen: No photography in the courtroom. All devices capable of recording sound, video, or pictures shall not be allowed in. camera cuts to inside the courtroom. The Elite file in towards the defense table as the prosecution, three Rotolysians, sits at the other side. The bailiff, court recorder, interpreter, clerk of the court are all in the court room, but the judge and the jury are not. Sitting just behind the prosecution table is Paper, Sci, Hornbok, Virton, Ivada, and the Rotolysian Ambassador Ivada: The others are ready and on call if needed? Hornbok: Correct... are silent as the clerk of the court stands. The room gets quiet. Bailiff: All rise for the Honorable Judge Gouvon. [Everyone in the court rises as the judge, a member of an unknown species, enter the courtroom and takes his seat at the dais. The jury enters the room at the same time. The judge takes his seat Gouvon: You may be seated. Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. turns to the jury. Gouvon: You have been selected as the jury in the matter of Galaxy versus The Elite. All 7 defendants have been charged with hundreds of counts including but not limited to sabotage, harassment, first-degree murder, second-degree murder, manslaughter, bribery, breaking and entering a prison, escape, treason, and grand larceny. All 7 defendants have entered a plea of not guilty to these charges. As a members of the jury it is your responsibility to pay attention to this trial and always remember that these defendants are innocent until proven guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. You must also keep in mind that the burden of proof is always with the State. turns to the prosecution. Gouvon: And with that, the prosecution may begins its opening arguments... the lead prosecutor, rises from his seat and then begins to walk throughout the courtroom. Galix: Ladies and gentlemen on the jury, what we have here is a simple case... Thousands of pieces of evidence all pointing to one conclusion... Whether that conclusion is innocent or guilty I cannot say, but I can say... tell, actually... I can tell you a story... The story of the defendants, and their history, from the year 2011-2014, specifically December 27, 2011, until July 15, 2014. You need to understand everything before you can understand the important and crucial testimony from both witnesses for the prosecution, and for the defense, so let us begin on December 19, 1979. The birth date of one of the defendants and the leader of the organization, Lotin. A Telecortexian, born on Corten II, he lead a simple life for almost 20 years before joining the Plumbers at the age of 19. He quickly rose up through the ranks and ascended to the rank of Magister by October of 2011, just under 13 years after joining the organization. Then, on December 27, 2011... begins to fade out as the camera pans to later in his speech. Galix: Their invasion had begun... Their plans had for the most part succeeded up to that point... But their larger goals were still unattained... fades again. Galix: ...until finally on July 15, 2014, the Plumbers were able to capture the Elite... Ending but a chapter in their story... Now the next chapter begins... finally sits. Gouvon: Thank you Galix for an amazing... 3 hour speech... Before the defense can make its opening arguments, we will now go into early afternoon recess... Be back in the courtroom in 45 minutes... bangs his gavel. The camera cuts to Paper, Sci, Hornbok, Ivada, Virton, and the Ambassador standing outside the courtroom. Sci: This is going to be forever, isn't it? Hornbok: The prosecution does not have many witnesses... The five of us... Maybe one more... Apparently only Lotin, Viper, and Ra'ol Set, plus an expert witness are testifying for the defense... It should be two months maybe... camera to the defense having just finished its opening argument. Gouvon: Thank you, Reto. With that, the prosecution may call its first witness. the second prosecutor, replies. Dasa: Thank you, your honor. As its first witness, the prosecution has chosen to call Magister Hornbok of the Plumbers to the stand... rises and walks over to the Clerk of the Court to be sworn in. whispering: It's funny how this legal system is so much like ours... Paper: Yet another reason the Plumbers chose the Rotolysians to prosecute... finishes the oath and then takes a seat at the dais. Dasa rises from his seat and then begins to pace throughout the open area between the dais and the counsels. Dasa: Good afternoon, Magister, how are you doing today? Hornbok: I'm doing good, yourself? Dasa: I'm doing fine thank you very much, but before we waste too much time, I'd actually like to begin questioning... is a bit of a chuckle throughout the courtroom. Gouvon lightly taps his gavel. Dasa: First, just a bit of personal questions. You are Hornbok, correct? Hornbok: Um, yes? more laughter. Gouvon taps lightly again. Dasa: So now that we understand how this works, can you tell me your date of birth? Hornbok: June 22, 1973. Dasa: And you are a Kraaho? Hornbok: Yes I am... Dasa: And you joined the Plumbers in what year? Hornbok: I joined in 2005. Dasa: And became a Magister in? Hornbok: November 2011. Dasa: And Lotin joined the Plumbers in? Hornbok: He joined in November of 1998. Dasa: And when did he become a Magister? Hornbok: October 2011. Dasa: One year before you? Hornbok: Correct. Dasa: Okay... shuffles some of his notes. Dasa: And when did you first meet Lotin? Hornbok: He was already a Captain when I joined, and I was assigned to one of the classes the he helped with. I was also part of his squadron when were assigned to missions... Dasa: So by late 2011, you've known each other for 6 years? Hornbok: I would say that's about right. Dasa: Okay, now, in early 2011, there had been a series of missions to the planet Earth, correct? Hornbok: That is correct... Dasa: And both you and Hornbok went on several of these missions? Hornbok: It was at least two or three, maybe more? Dasa: Okay, can you tell me everything about the mission from December 27, 2011. Hornbok: I don't remember every detail, but I remember that we went to the Earth city of Moscow. We found an alien bounty hunter named Khyber, and a terrorist organization of humans known as the Blast Masters... Dasa: And what happened to Lotin on this mission? Hornbok: He was severely injured by Khyber. Dasa: And you witnesses this injury? Hornbok: Yes... Dasa: What did you do after that? Hornbok: I was informed by Magister Relgo that we were being told to evacuate the area. I left the room, but then decided to go against orders and go back in for Lotin. Dasa: And then what? Hornbok: I saw Lotin approach me, his injuries healed. Khyber was gone. Dasa: And what did you later learn? Hornbok: About what? Dasa: About what had happened to Lotin between the time you saw him healed and the previous time. Hornbok: I later learned that Paradox had brought him to the Infinity Pool to heal his wounds, as Paradox believed that he would one day go on to do great things. However, the power of the Infinity Pool made him insane, which Paradox fixed, however... Reto: OBJECTION NON PENDING! Gouvon: Overruled... taps his gavel. Reto: It wasn't asked in the question! checks over his notes. Reto: Mr. Dasa asked what happened to Lotin between the two visits and... Gouvon: You may approach... three prosecutors and three defense attorneys approach Gouvon at the dais. Paper: This is ridiculous... They're going to go into this much detail over one day? They're probably not even done with this day... Ivada: Welcome to alien court. camera shows the meeting at the dais. Dasa: I asked him about what happened to Lotin, and he was explaining that? Reto: But the witness finished asking the question and was about to explain about Lotin's mental state, correct? Dasa: I would assume so... Reto: Therefore he would be talking about a non pending matter Galix: I don't see how he was doing so... Reto: Look at it this way. If it was pending, it would be leading the witness... Gouvon: Okay, sustained. Please leave the dais. grimaces. The prosecution and defense leave the dais to return to their seats. Gouvon: Please start a new line of questioning. Dasa: Okay, your honor... So, please explain to us everything that happened after you met with Hornbok. Specifically what did Paradox do? Reto: Objection, leading the witness... Gouvon: Sustained. Dasa: Okay, could you explain what happened on your way back to the Academy. Hornbok: I spoke with Lotin about some confidential Plumber matters, but I didn't realize that he seemed any different... Dasa: Yet a trip to the Infinity Pool makes you insane-- Reto: Objection, assumes facts not in evidence Gouvon: Sustained. Dasa: It was allowed earlier. Gouvon: You may approach. the prosecution and the defense approach the dais. Dasa: The witness has already said that the Infinity Pool made Lotin insane, which Paradox corrected, why shouldn't he get to continue? Reto: It shouldn't have been allowed though... Gouvon: You may continue in this line of questioning... sides leave the dais. All but Dasa sit down at the tables. Dasa: Is it correct in saying that a trip to the Infinity Pool would make anyone who goes insane... Hornbok: I believe that to be correct... Dasa: Okay... Between that day and February 2012 are there are days where you had an interaction with Lotin that made you question him in anyway. Hornbok: Yes. Dasa: How many? Hornbok: Two separate encounters... Dasa: When? Hornbok: I believe the first was on January 5, 2012, and the second was on January 19, 2012. Dasa: And could you please explain the January 5 encounter. Hornbok: It was a prisoner escort mission to Incarcecon and the first mission since the December 27, 2011 incident. While we were waiting for the prisoners to successfully be locked up in their cells, I found Lotin going through prisoner records. Dasa: And what is suspicious about that? Hornbok: Only Magisters on duty at Incarcecon are supposed to go through prisoner records... taps his gavel. Gouvon: Before you may continue, unfortunately it is that time of day again. Court is over for the day, please exit the courtroom. Court will resume at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. people begin to move throughout the courtroom as the camera cuts to the base in Fellson City later that night. All of the recruits, Kali, and the Magisters are standing around the room the main room. Sci is standing across from all of the other members of the team. A holographic screen appears with some information about a museum on it. Sci: I'm very happy to finally be sharing this with all of you... The first ever Alien Science Museum is opening up, and right in my hometown of Midnight City. The grand opening is tomorrow night at 6 pm. You're all invited if you wish. Brian: What in the world is alien science? Zon: Alien science isn't in the world, it's out of it... Brian: Funny... Rob: Why would we even go to this? It's probably all fictional... Sci: It's not... In fact one of the main exhibit's covers the events of July 13th through 15th, 2014. Hornbok: Really? How'd the government know enough about that to build the museum. Sci: No clue, but the opening ceremonies are open to the public. I'm going, and I was just wondering if anyone else was interested... Hornbok: Yeah... no. leaves the room and the Magisters exit with him. The recruits begin to leave off in different directions. Jack: This is dumb... leaves the room, leaving only Paper, Bink, Sci, and Kali left in the room. Sci: Let me guess, you two think it's dumb? Paper: It's kind of suspicious. Sci: Oh, so you're turning this into a mission? Paper: Yeah, I'd like to do some investigating if you don't mind... Sci: What about you Bink? Bink: I think I'll tag along... camera cuts to the next night. The Midnight City skyline is seen and then the camera cuts to the museum: officially named the Midnight City Alien Science and Culture Museum. The lobby of the museum is shown. Many local politicians and celebrities are at the event, along with many other science fiction enthusiasts, conspiracy theorists, and astronauts, as well as much of the general public. The camera shows the entrance door right as Paper, Sci, Bink, and Kali walk in. They are wearing civilian clothing to blend in. Sci: I was not expecting this many people to show up... Kali: When does the actual ceremony start? This just looks like a party to me. Sci: It's supposed to start at 9 o'clock. We can check out the exhibits until then. Paper: Sounds good. Where's the SVT exhibit? Sci: I don't know. We should try and find it. exit the lobby into the second room of the museum. The room is much darker. They are standing in a hallway with glass cases on either side. The hallway empties into a circular area with a large glass case in the center. Five other hallways connect to the center area, each even distances apart from each other. Four lead to back room exhibits, and one leads to a staircase leading to the upper floors of the museum. Sci: Split up? Paper: And radio when you find the exhibit... and Bink head to the stairs while Sci and Kali go off to the hallway in the near left side of the center area. They walk through a doorway and find themselves in a large rectangular room with more glass cases. In the cases, there are models of space ships and information about the history of the ships. The hallway exits into a large open area, with several attractions around the room. There is a spaceship simulator, another machine with an interactive video about the history of space exploration, and tons of information on the wall about spaceships and NASA. There are tons of people walking about the room, and there is a long line for the simulator. Kali: Let's try another room... camera cuts to Paper and Bink. They have made it to the second floor, but the museum has three floors in total, as well as a basement. The second floor has one large exhibit about historical alien invasions of Earth. Paper takes one look at the exhibit and then turns around to go up to the third floor. Paper: Hopefully all the other exhibits are just like this one... turns around and rushes forward to catch up with him. They arrive at the third floor, which is just a large set of double doors with a sign above it: "SVT EXHIBIT: WIRELESS COMMUNICATION PROHIBITED BEYOND THIS POINT". Bink: Is anyone even allowed in there? Paper: If we haven't been stopped by security yet, I don't care... opens the double doors and Bink follows him inside, closing the door behind her. Inside, there is a large open room with information about the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum and Rigon all around the walls. In the center of the room, there is a glass case on a podium with a gem inside of it. There four other glass cases in the room, each with more information, models, and video screens showing animations in them. Paper observes a picture of a figure that appears to be Rigon holding his sword as he fights a figure who appears to be Virton. There are no people in the room except for Paper and Bink. Paper: This is all legitimate... Bink: How'd they figure all of this out? and Bink continue to look at the information all around the room. Paper: I'll go find Sci and Kali... I don't want to take any chances with the no wireless communication sign... goes to exit the room. Bink watches him as he closes the door behind him. Bink looks around the room and notices the gem in the center of the room. She walks towards it and then stops, wondering what the gem is supposed to be in the context of the rest of the room. Suddenly, she sees a flashback of The Elite obtaining the crystals from Hornbok at the Temple of Rigon. The flashback ends, and Bink looks at the gem, which looks strikingly similar to the crystals, except for its purple hue. Her eyes widen as the camera cuts to the first floor of the museum. Sci and Kali arrive back at the main room as they see Paper running down the stairs towards them. Paper: Quickly, we found the exhibit... Sci: Where? Paper: Third floor... turn around to the stairs and run up them to get to the second floor, but they notice that security is blocking the way to the third floor. To avoid suspicion, they begin to walk through the second floor exhibit. Sci: You mean second floor, cause this doesn't look like anything to do with Rigon? Paper: That's odd, security wasn't there before... And Bink's still on the third floor. Security might find her... Sci: Just radio her... Paper: There's a sign at the third floor that says wireless communication is prohibited. I didn't want to risk it, but now... reaches his hand up to his communicator. The camera cuts to Bink standing in front of the gem on the third floor. Her communicator buzzes, and she answers it. Bink: Whoever this is should drop the call right now, I'm in a-- Paper: Bink, security may be headed your way... Bink: You used the communicator? Paper: I didn't want to risk getting caught by security... Bink: We don't know why it says that wireless is banned... Okay, I better end the call... turns off her communicator. Nothing in the room appears to have changed due to the wireless. The gem looks the same as before. Bink: Seiretsym smoor siht laever... room remains the same again, with one exception: the gem. Its purple hue turns an evil red color and the glass shatters. The camera cuts to Paper, Sci, and Kali heading back down to the lobby a little bit later as the ceremony starts. The mayor of Midnight City and two of the museum supervisors walk into the lobby and everyone turns to face them. The room quiets down a lot, but a lot of people continue to mumble. Mayor: Welcome one, welcome all to the grand opening of the Midnight City Alien Science and Culture Museum. This has been a project 4 years in the making, and we're glad that it has finally come to be. Without making this too boring, I'd like to introduce the museum supervisor, Randy Olset and Victor Persons. Olset: Thank you mayor. As he said, I don't wish to make this boring, so I will make this brief. Victor and I started this project four years ago, hoping to instill belief in the hopes of space exploration in the people on this country and the world. We hope that everyone can enjoy this museum to its fullest. Persons: We chose Midnight City because it was lacking in a major museum and due to its relative proximity to the center of the country. We want people from all walks of life to be able to come to this museum and learn about the stars. Olset: Thank you, and enjoy the museum... Sci, and Kali stand at the back of the lobby, near the exhibits area. Sci: It seems too good to be true... Paper: Are you kidding me, Sci? Did you hear the names? Ra''ndy ''Olset and Vi''ctor ''Per''sons. 'Sci: Ra'ol Set and Viper? It can't be them, though. They're on Rotolysia. '''Kali: You think that the Elite are behind this? Paper: I don't know who's behind it, but we've got to get to the bottom-- is a loud boom throughout the museum. Hundreds of visitors are shaken by the blast as a sense of panic flows throughout the museum. Sci: Could that have come from upstairs? Paper: Let's go... run towards the third floor as the camera cuts to Bink standing across from the gem. It is now shooting red lightning around the room as the room several darkens. Bink tries to walk towards the gem to disrupt it, but a strong wind begin to form around the gem, protecting it. Bink: Meg taht nwod tuhs fires an energy blast at the gem, but it does nothing. There is a flash of red light, and Bink covers his eyes to shield herself. Bink looks towards the gem. The camera shows her face as she backs away from the gem. Bink looks horrified as there are the sounds of magic blasts being shot at her. The camera cuts to right outside the third floor. Paper, Sci, and Kali arrive just as there is a large crashing sound from inside the room. Paper runs to try and open the door, but it is sealed shut with a magical spell. Paper: It won't open... Kali: What are we supposed to do? stand there for a moment. Sci: Try vibrating through it... looks at Paper. Paper: I don't like doing it, but it's the only option, isn't it? stands up to the door and tries to vibrate his molecules directly through it, but the magical seal prevents him. He stands back and shakes off his hand. Paper: That is a strong seal... there is an explosion from within the room, sending Paper, Sci, and Kali flying backwards. They land at the landing between the second and third floors. One by one, they fall unconscious as the camera fades to black. camera shows the museum from afar. It is partly destroyed. Police gates surround the entire museum. Outside of them, Olset and Persons answer questions for the media, as the mayor and several police officers watch on. Olset: We are not yet sure of the cause of last night's explosion. We do, however, know that it originated from the third floor exhibit. Persons: As that exhibit was closed to the public, we suspect that the explosion may be an act of terrorism. the building across from the museum, a cloaked Plumbers ships floats in the air. The camera cuts onto it; all the Magisters and the rest of the recruits are on it, watching a live feed of the interview occurring below them. Reporter: What was located in the third floor exhibit? Persons: We cannot reveal what that exhibit was, but we can tell you that there was nothing in that exhibit that would have caused an explosion on its own. Plumbers watch in anger and in silence as the camera cuts to the unconscious Paper, Sci, and Kali. Paper slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He sees that Sci and Kali are still unconscious, with much of the walls around them destroyed, and the rubble partially covering him, Sci, and Kali, and also partially covering the floor. He slowly stands up and walks up what is remaining of the stairs leading to the third floor. He tries to open the door again, and this time it opens easily. Inside, he sees Bink unconscious on the ground, with Charmcaster unconscious across from her. He runs over to Bink and kneels down next to her. Paper: Are you okay? leans in to check for breathing, but she opens her eyes as he leans down. He helps her up and then breathes a sigh of relief. Paper: What happened last night? Bink: I don't remember much... That gem started acting up, and then Charmcaster showed up and attacked. I beat her, but then the gem gave off a wave of energy and exploded... Paper: What gem? Bink: The one that was in the... sees that the glass is broken, and the gem is gone. Bink: ...case. reaches his hand up to his communicator. The camera cuts to the Plumbers' ship. Hornbok: Yes? Paper: Hornbok, I need you to send a team to the Midnight City Mus- Hornbok: All of us are already here. We're trying to remain hidden as this is an alien science museum. I'll be down in a moment, though... Paper: Got it. We're on the third floor. camera cuts to the entire team now at the third floor exhibit. Most of the Magisters and team members inspect the scene as Hornbok, Bink, Sci, Kali, and Paper discuss the situation. Hornbok: A mysterious gem reacted to a wireless frequency caused by your communicators, and then Charmcaster showed up and there was an explosion? Bink: I'm positive that's what happened... Paper: Why don't we ask Charmcaster what happened? group looks at Charmcaster as the camera cuts to her sitting in a chair, with her legs tied together and her arms tied together behind the chair. Hornbok is standing across from her and the rest of the team is just behind him. Hornbok: Okay, Charmcaster. Let's make this simple. Where did the gem go and what does it do? Charmcaster: I'm not Charmcaster! Hornbok: Don't play games with me. Where's the gem? Charmcaster: I don't know! Hornbok: Do you think this is funny, Charmcaster? You've caused the museum supervisors to think that this was an act of terror. Charmcaster: I'm not Charmcaster! I told you that already. turns to Paper, Sci, Kali, and Bink. Hornbok: Take her to the Academy and see what you can get her to spill. nod their heads. Sci uses a gust of wind to carry Charmcaster on the chair as the group heads towards a Plumbers ship. Hornbok turns to the rest of the team. Hornbok: We've got damage control to do... camera cuts to the Academy. Paper, Sci, Kali, and Bink exit a ship in the docking bay, with Sci still using the gust of wind to carry Charmcaster. He sets her down on the chair inside a cell and then shuts the cell door closed. Sci: Enjoy your stay. Maybe in a few hours you'll be up to talking. exits the prison wing and looks at the others. Sci: Well, what are we supposed to do now? Paper: We should probably head back to Rotolysia... The trial will be starting any moment now... Sci: We don't need to go... Hornbok's still testifying, and he probably will be for at least the rest of the day... Paper: What about Olset and Persons? Sci: Good point... Kali: The entire Elite will be on Rotolysia for a while... We don't have to go right this minute... Sci: Well, whatever then... walks off and Kali follows him. Bink leaves the room, too, as Paper stays in place. He walks out of the room as the camera cuts to another hallway in the Academy. There are many lockers down the hallway, one of which has been slid open to reveal a path to the room behind it. The camera cuts inside the room. It is very dark, but Bink can be seen going through some books, looking for a specific book in particular. Bink: Where could it be? picks up one book and dusts it off. She realizes that it is the book she is looking for: the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Bink: Now I better go... entering the room: What do you think you're doing? uses a ball of fire to light the room, and sees that the other person in the room is Bink. Sci: Bink? no apparent reason, she launches a magic blast at Sci as the camera cuts to Paper walking down the hallway. He enters the Magisters' office and finds Kali already inside. Paper: Didn't Sci follow you? Kali: Yeah, but he left... Did you need him? Paper: No, I just thought he would be here... Kali: That's funny, I thought Bink would be with you... Paper: Yeah... turns around and exists the office, leaving Kali slightly confused. The camera cuts to Paper walking down the hallway again. He seems to be thinking to himself and preparing for something when he sees damage to the a wall in front of him. He runs up to the wall and looks inside. to himself: Sci rebuilt his locker? walks inside and looks around. He sees that many of the books are disorganized. Suddenly, the Academy intercom system turns on. Kali: Paper and Sci, a ship just left the Academy, report to the office if you are still in the Academy... looks worried as the camera cuts to Paper and Kali in the office, watching security footage of the docking bay. Bink can be seen taking an unconscious Sci onto a ship. A few moments later, the ship exits the docking bay. shocked: What? Kali: Charmcaster maybe? Paper: Only one way to find out. and Kali run out of the office and down the hallway. They arrive at the prison wing. Paper opens Charmcaster's cell and looks at her, still tied to the chair inside the cell. Paper: Would you like to explain? Charmcaster: Explain what? What do you think I did? Paper: Bink just kidnapped Sci and took him to who knows where... Charmcaster: I don't know! Okay!? Paper: How do you not know? Kali: Paper, I'm getting a really bad vibe from Charmcaster... Almost as if she's been enchanted by something... Paper: What do you mean? Kali: It feels like she isn't actually Charmcaster... walks towards Charmcaster and places a hand on her shoulder. Kali: It just feels weird... Paper: Well how are we supposed to know if she's actually Charmcaster or not... Charmcaster: Because I know that we gave up going on a date to go to the opening of the museum last night... Paper: Bink? steps forward and kneels down in front of Charmcaster. He takes an ID mask off of her face, turning her back into Bink. He unties the rope and Bink stands up and hugs Paper, leaving Kali confused once again. Kali: So if Charmcaster was actually Bink, then is Bink actually Charmcaster? Bink: I can explain on the way... Paper: Where are we going? Bink: Back to Midnight City... camera cuts to a ship flying through space. Paper and Bink sit next to each other, with Bink resting her head on Paper's shoulder, as Kali flies the ship back to the museum. Paper: So why couldn't you just tell us that you were Bink? Bink: The other Bink put some kind of enchantment on it. I was preventing me from telling you that... Paper: And about that other Bink... Bink: I think it might be a clone made by the gem... One second it was only me, and then in a blink of an eye she was there... Paper: And what does she want? Bink: She needs Sci... Why, I have no idea...? looks at Paper from her resting spot on his shoulder. Bink: When are we actually going to be able to keep our plans? Paper: We could have kept our plans, but we both decided to scrap them in order to go to the museum... Bad choice I guess... Bink: Someone would have caused the gem to activate... closes her eyes and tries to relax. Kali: We've arrived... camera shows the museum. A large red lightning tornado has formed around the museum. The skies have darkened, and the area looks deserted. The ship lands far away from the museum. Paper, Bink, and Kali exit the ship and slowly begin to walk towards the tornado. They see the other Bink standing across from the lightning tornado. The unconscious Sci is lying on the ground right in front of her. The group approaches her as she blasts a stream of magic energy at the storm. The blast hits the gem, which is the source of the storm. It absorbs the energy, which only makes the storm stronger. The other Bink grins as the three Plumbers begin to interfere. Paper: Charmcaster, we're not going to let you get away... Bink: So you did make it? Good. I wanted you to. Other Bink grins, and her eyes glow. Bink: won meht thgif ,srebmulP eht thgif ,nommus I srewop kraD .gnithgif morf meht tneverp ylpmis tub ,erapmi ton od ,llik ton oD .lla meht thgif dna ,llew emoc ,evila emoC .kcab emoc ssenkrad ,sdneirf won emoC! she begins saying this, the items in the museum begin floating out of the museum, through the storm, and towards the Plumbers. Bink: 'su thgif ton ot uoy dnammoc I ,mu - Other Bink pushes her hand forward, knocking Bink into a nearby shop's window. Paper takes out an arrow and aims at Other Bink, who turns towards him. 'Bink: Worra sih pans. arrow breaks, as Other Bink tosses Paper over. Bink: Is this really how you fight here? walks over to Other Bink, who grins. Bink: You my dear... you have no powers. Not yet, anyways. Kali: 'I don't know what you're talking about, but you will give Sci back to me. 'Bink: Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm more powerful then the power of Love, darling. Bink squeezes her fingers, grabbing onto Kali and sending her to the ground. As Kali begins bleeding, Paper and Bink get back up. Bink: 'The three of you can not defeat me... 'Paper: 'You're right... but that's why we're not the only ones... Bink looks upward to spot two other Plumber ships. They land on the street, and the rest of the Team comes out, minus Hornbok or any of the other Magisters. Toon approaches Bink, concerned. 'Toon: So, Charmcaster has gone crazy again? Bink: I'm not convinced its Charmcaster anymore... we need to see the gem... Toon: Got it. begins running towards Other Bink, as Toon shoots flames, Rob uses his heat-vision, and the others charge as well with their various powers. Other Bink sends a gust of wind backwards, knocking down Rob, sending his heat-vision at the Museum. It hits the museum, breaking parts of its exterior. As everyone keeps Other Bink busy, Bink is flipping through a spellbook. Bink: I know Gwen gave this to me, just in case I needed it... where is it... finds what she's looking for, and looks at everyone. Bink: Eo Recedentia! suddenly disappears, as the storm begins to grow even larger. Meanwhile, on the third floor, in the SVT Exhibit, everyone appears near the Gem. Sci is shown on the ground, chained to a wall. Bink: Yes, I did it! I actually used one of her spells... Bink: ... And by doing that, you seal the fate of this dimension. Bink takes out a device, and it glows. Suddenly, everyone begins freezing, unable to move. Bink: Sorry, I had to wait until you brought me here. Then, I could use it. Limited range unfortunately. Bink walks around the Team, who is unable to move. Bink: I am truly Bink, dear "boyfriend" of this reality... but I'm not your Bink. Bink looks at Paper's face. Bink: 'You want to know why I'm doing this. What's so special about the Diamond... yes, its a diamond, not a gem. You see.... I'm from another reality. One where we have managed to conquer the Earth. I'm from another dimension. You could say... this diamond forms a gateway between my world and this one. Bink then looks at Sci. 'Bink: 'As for you, Child of Darkness... I need your precious SVT... and I need your power. To open up the portal long enough... and to fulfill our destiny.... Bink begins chanting as the Diamond glows brighter and brighter, as Bink suddenly breaks free. 'Bink: No! says a spell, freeing everyone. As Paper runs up to Other Bink, and Bink spends a spell at Other Bink, Other Bink counters with a shockwave. She grabs Sci, as she continues chanting. A dark liquid substance appears from the pores of Sci, making the diamond grow in size. Paper shoots an arrow at Other Bink, hitting her in the knee. Bink: You will pay... Bink creates energy spheres in her hand, as Bink does the same. The two begin to create powerful amounts of energy, as the room begins shaking. In a minute, outside the museum... a loud noise echoes from it. Then, part of the Museum explodes, sending dust and ash everywhere. It cuts to the fire being put out a few hours later. A news reporter is reporting. Reporter: Recently, a mysterious storm and attack occurred in the museum. The attack damaged the third floor exhibit, as well as many others. Suspects include members of the Plumbers. The Plumbers have not issued a statement on the event. In other news, Damian Walker... Television is shut off. It cuts to Hornbok with the TV in the Plumber's Academy, facing the Team. Hornbok: What.... happened?! Paper: Charmcaster wanted Sci to gain the powers of a gem, said to only give true power when a child born from evil is near. Sci is that child... Bink: She switched out who we were, so she could get the SVT. Sci: We fought her in the Museum, but she got away after the explosion... Hornbok: I would give you detention, but I need to take care of things for the Trial. We're going to talk later. leaves the room, as Paper grins. He then faces the rest of the group. Paper: We're finally here. Let our plan begin. cuts to Sci walking up towards Kali, Bink, and Paper. All four of them are in shock. The rest of the team is standing behind them. Kali: Is this... Sci: Yes, but its not the same version. Paper: We're in another dimension... Paper: While a doppelganger team is in ours. of Part 2